The present invention relates to a therapy system for a personalized capsule that will provide for various therapies including showering, heat, air drying, steam, chromatherapy, and aroma therapy for a person lying on an interior bed. The color of the light is selected to be compatible with the desired therapy, and like colored shower water is used when desired for total chromatherapy treatment. Aroma coordinated with the color can be provided. Heat, steam and air drying can be used as desired.
Personalized environmental capsules in which a person can lie on a bed, and be treated with heat, vibration, and various light therapies have been advanced. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,101,809 and 5,645,578 illustrate therapeutic compartments, which have gained wide popularity for individual treatment.
In the above-identified cross referenced applications, the addition of steam has been made, with various improvements in utilizing a horizontal bed and enveloping the user in a steam environment, and providing steam outlets directed to the face of the user where desired. However, in order to have a further enhanced therapeutic environment, the various formations of coordinated colors, lights, and aromas have been recognized as helpful.
The present invention relates to an individual personalized therapeutic compartment that provides the advantages of a chromatherapy shower treatment system, and includes sources of dry heat and steam. Total chromatherapy and aromatherapy are provided as desired. The aromas are coordinated with the colors that are used for the chromatherapy.
A hydro or shower is provided as a primary function. The water used for the shower may be colored into a desired color, which would be coordinated with interior and, if desired, exterior lights. An aroma that is at least suggestive of the color used in chromatherapy is provided. For example, a yellow color for the lights and shower liquid could be associated with a lemon scent. Green could be associated with lime scent, and orange could be associated with an orange scent. Red could be associated with strawberries or cherries, for example. Lavender or purple could be associated with the fragrance lavender. In this manner, the overall therapeutic environment is coordinated, enhanced, and strengthened.
The present invention includes a structure that has an environmental capsule with shower heads spaced longitudinally along a cover overlying a person lying on the bed. A suitable bed construction is made so that drains or gutters are formed along the sides of the bed. A recirculation pump and filter system can be used for recirculating the water while injecting colors as well as aromas into the water and into the air. Additionally, the housing will have interior lights of different colors, specifically as described, an array of six colors (a rainbow), that can be turned on for chromatherapy radiation as well as having the shower system coordinated as to color of the shower liquid or water, and the coordinated scent for aromatherapy at the same time.
The control panel or divider of the present device, which normally divides the bed or body chamber from the head can have transparent windows so that the person lying on the bed can review the color being applied at the same time the warmth of a shower and the chromatherapy lights can be sensed. For drying, heated air ducts can be utilized for directing warm air over the body for drying and soothing the skin. The water temperature used in the showers can be adjusted as desired, and if desired, steam can also be generated and used during, before or after showering and while heated air is provided, if desired.
The environmental capsule has a central lower chamber that houses the necessary components, and which can be accessed by removing the bed.
The gutters providing drainage are formed along the sides of the bed and slope so water shedding from the waterproof covering of the bed and the body of the person lying on the bed flows into the gutters, and then to drain where it can be recaptured, pumped away, or drained to a waste drain. In short, the overall combination aids in the total therapy treatment and importantly for the first time utilizes an individual compartment with a horizontal bed and shower systems above the body of the user.
The shower system includes three different types of shower heads as shown, and can be provided with adjustable shower heads that will provide a fine mist, a spray or a rain-like shower. The types can be run simultaneously or individually.
In addition, the adjustment for temperature can be made utilizing sensors as well as manual controls, including an anti-scald valve. The system can have a hand-held shower that can be used on the interior of the housing, with the waste being drained as previously explained.